


Le Désir d’un Loup

by xXxStrawberryAngelxXx



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Death, Drama, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Foreign Language, Gamma - Freeform, Lycans, Music, Pack, Romance, Romanian Pack, Secrets, Succubus and Incubus, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Violence, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches, beta, gypsy healer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxStrawberryAngelxXx/pseuds/xXxStrawberryAngelxXx
Summary: “You wouldn’t mind me having a little drink now would you~?” Amu asked in a seductive voice only causing Ikuto to shiver. Ikuto didn’t reply to Amu’s question as he simply closed his eyes and bared his neck towards her. That only made her wolf more excited to the thriller that was happening in front of them; the pinkette’s eyes were glowing even brighter than they were before. Opening her mouth wide allowing her hot breath to brush against his prays smooth skin. Slowly as she inched her face closer with her fangs bare; just as she was about to bite down on his neck, she suddenly stopped. Seconds pass when finally, she just lightly licked up his neck making him shiver in fear yet in delight.





	1. Chapter 1

**3:45 a.m.**

The room was silent; it was just the break of dawn; the vast room with countless dress forms covered in breathtaking gowns, summer coats, and swimwear.

**-Clank-**

In the center of the room was a full table that stood just at the waist standing as long as ten yards of fabric. Metal heavy fabric scissors laid there on top of the table and just beside them stood a young woman. She stood at 5’7, an hour-glass silhouette, long slim legs, perfect breasts. She was breathtaking; despite that fact that she's dressed in ‘Do not cross Police line’ leggings with  ‘Leggings & UGG boots’ grey sweater; her waist long rosette pink hair is pulled into a messy high bun. “Just one more and I’ll be done.” The pinkette said as she let out a heavy sigh. She was staring down at a red silk fabric that had about four patterns pinned to it.

 “Amu, it’s four in the morning you have been sewing for three days straight, take a break,” the pinkette looked up from her work to see a tall, slim woman –waist long jet black hair, dark chocolate color eyes. She was wearing an empire waistline black silk nightgown with a matching black short with lace trim at the edges; which gave a good view of her long creamy legs.

“In a minute Angel, I’m almost done. I just need this dress to be cut and sewn.” The pinkette –Amu responded back. Angel shook her head as she walked further into the room. As she made her way into the chamber, she scratched her scalp luxuriously with both hands, tousling her thick jet-black hair.

“No, I’m not going to wait “for a minute” Amu; because your meaning “of a minute” turns out to be five or six hours later. Now stop moving those small creative hands of yours and take a break," Angel said as she placed her hands-on top of Amu. "In fact why don't you go for a run it's been a while since you've been on a good long relaxing run.” Just as Angel finished her sentence a groaning sound echoed in the room producing Amu looked away with a soft pink dusting her cheeks. Angel raised an eyebrow with a soft smile playing upon her lips.

“Yeah, you defiantly need that run now." Amu gave a small pout.

"No, I don't." Another groan emitted from her stomach.

“Yes you do, it will give you a chance to go hunt.” Amu gave out a frustrated sigh finally giving in.

“Fine, I’ll go.” Angel smiled at the answer she received.

“Great, plus you have nothing to worry about now that we relocated. There aren’t any humans around here for another ten miles.” Amu playful rolled her eyes as she untied her hair and tousled it around.

“Yeah I know you made sure of that when we bought this huge ass house,” Amu leaned against the table and stared at Angel. "Remind me again why we bought a big house…Yes, I understand the land space and all, but Angie do we need this big house?" Angel rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we do. Despite the fact that we are no longer living with the pack, we are still pack no matter where we live; and as such if any pack member is to travel or move in within the area we will help them and offer them a place to live. Plus there will be some that would want to come over during the holidays.” Amu scoffed

 “Yeah right, I would rather for us go to them then, they come to us." Angel gave a slight shake of her head with her small smile placed upon her lips.

“Yes, yes we will discuss that when we cross that bridge. Now go on and go on your run/hunt.” Angel said as she pushed Amu out the door to her atelier.

“I’m going, I’m going geez,” Amu said as she threw her arms up in the air walking away from her workspace.  

**Le Désir d’un Loup**

It was a first quarter moon, shining as brightly as it can at its state. The pinkette walked further away from the house coming into the center of the open field between the border of the forest and her home. A soft summer breeze brushed against her clothed skin making a small shiver run down her spine. “Mm- it’s such a good night for a hunt.” She said in a seductive voice. Slowly she slid off her clothes; her clothes were not even halfway off her porcelain skin when it was already started to prickle with goose-bumps. Soon after sprouts of her fur began to appear; the summer breeze curled around her well-shaped ass, and her nipples tightened in the semi-cold air. She gave out a small laugh as she discarded her panties but her laugh soon turned into a moan as she felt the first wave of her phase.

“Ah…” Phasing was something she enjoys; her blood stirred with heat like desire, her muscles tensed it wasn’t something painful (well except if you’re a pup and it’s your first few time phasing). Amu doubled over, allowing herself to land on her hands and knees. Her fingers clawed into the damped grass as they started to lengthened and her nails grew sharper—her eyes glowing brightly like the moon.

The phase didn’t take long; when she finished, she was slightly panting. She lay on her stomach to catch her breath. Once her lungs refilled with air, she tilled her head back to sniffing the air. Her tail started to sway from left to right with excitement as she smelled the scent of deer, rabbit, the damp earth, and the forest air. She stood on her legs showing her full form; _Lycan_.

Lycans were a much larger wolf then a natural wolf; and much stronger at that. Amu was a little bit bigger than most female Lycans because she was from a bloodline of Alpha’s; in better terms, she was next in line to be Alpha of her pack. Her fur is as white as the snow that looked like the tips of her back fur were dipped in soft gold. Her beautiful eyes were golden brown that was glowing brightly.

Amu stretched out her luxurious wolf body and pawed at the damp, wet ground. She sniffed the great air once more as it sent a wave of pleasure through her body. She felt as if she could take on anything that life threw her at that moment. She howled into the night air as others unwillingly followed along with her.

**-Thump, thump, thump-**

Was the next thing that followed along as the breathtaking white wolf took off into a run; she dashes through the forest running deeper and deeper enjoying the rush of the wind weaving through her fur as if it was creasing it ever so gently. She soon came into an open meadow; her legs started to slow down until she finally stopped right at the center of the open field. There she waited…she listen.

**-Crack-**

Her ear twitched towards where the sound came from lowering her body down into a low crouch as she slowly and silently crawled over towards the area. There stood a 200-pound white-tailed deer fully grown. “ _Let the hunt begin,”_ Amu thought as she readied herself into position. Her tail was wagging with eagerness as she counted down her timing to launch her attack. It took her not even five seconds when she jumped out and pounced onto the back of the deer. Everything went down so quick—the female deer didn’t even have a chance to put up a fighting chance when Amu bite down deeply into the neck bring the deer down to its side.  Despite being sure that she brought down the deer, Amu thrashed her head around allowing her teeth to sink in further down ripped the deer throat even further than the injury Amu had first inflicted. Then the body went limp in Amu’s mouth letting the blood seep down her throat; Amu gave one last aggressive bite as she then allowed the body to drop to the ground.

Amu circled around the deer to have her form hovering above the dead body’s exposed stomach. She licked her lips as she was savoring the deer in her mouth already when she finally sunk her teeth into the flesh-ripping it off the carcass.

**Le Désir d’un Loup**

Amu was walking back to the house; she was just walking past the border between the forest and the open field. Without even looking Amu knew that her clothes were nowhere to be seen. “Angel must have pick them up again." She muttered under her breath. The pinkette was bare as she made her way towards the house. Her hands were stained with blood as well as her mouth and jawline down to her mid neck. Her hair was in a tangled mess; as her body covered in dirt and spots of blood. Just as she’s reaching the door to her house, it opens wide only to reveal Angel with a bathrobe hanging on her arm.

“Welcome back,” she said with a smile. “I take it you enjoyed your run and hunt.” It wasn't a question Angel knew for a fact that the pinkette did as she handed her the bathrobe.

Amu took the robe as she slipped her arms into the armholes. "Yes, I did it was quite pleasant," she said as a smile danced upon her lips. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a late night snack like that.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Angel said as she closed the door. “I placed a set of clean clothes in your bathroom; take a shower and head to bed. Don’t even try to sneak into the atelier because I took the liberty to finish that dress for you.” Amu gave out a small chuckle as she made her way up the stairs.

“What would I do without you, Angie?”


	2. Chapter 2

**10:25 a.m.**

- **Knock, knock-**

“Amu…wake up,” Angel said as she softly knocked on the door. She paused for a moment to hear the pinkette's response, but she’s only greeted with silence. Angel gave out a sigh as she took the liberty to open the door to the bedroom and look to see that the rooms completely consumed in darkness. "This girl…I do think, what would become of her if I were not around." She muttered under her breath as she walked towards the balcony window doors. The curtains are fully drawn so that the sunlight wouldn’t penetrate through and disrupts the beautiful pinkette’s slumber. A smirk played upon Angel’s lips as she grabbed hold of the curtains and pushed them away with force allowing the bright sunlight to break through the massive gap the curtain offered it and hit the face of the sleeping beauty square in the face. As soon as the sun hits her face, she let out a loud groan as she lifted the covers over her face to block the torture of the sun ray's and turn her body so that her back was meeting Angel. 

"Argh, just five more minutes~ please!" Amu begged as she forced the words out of her sleepy mouth. Angel stiffen a laugh as she shook her head and walked over towards the end of Amu's bed, and she grabbed hold of the covers and pulled them off the bed entirely to get Amu fully up and going. When Amu felt the cold chilling morning air hit her bare skin, she let out another loud groan and finally woke up.

“ARGH! Alright, fine I’m up, I’m up already shsssh…”

“Quit whining and go do your daily morning clean up on yourself,” she said as she followed Amu with her eyes; she was lifting her body off of her bed and walked into her bathroom. Angel began to fix Amu’s bed while the wolf princess was taking her shower. When she was done with that, she walked over towards the bathroom door which was left open and stood in the door frame.

“Do you remember what you will be doing today, or do you wish for me to refresh your memory…again.” Amu pondered at the statement; it's was just too early to be thinking at the moment she knew for a fact what was happening that day but being that it is at the beginning of the day her brain was still half asleep.

“Refresher please…”

"Today, a few of your employee's will be coming over to pick up your garments and patterns for them to create the different color scheme you prepared and alter the already constructed garment onto the models for your show that's in one week from today. After that you will be having an interview for a magazine, following that you have a small photo shoot with your garments,” Angel ran through her mind again if she was missing anything again. “Oh and there seems to be a pack meeting today, your father wishes for you to attend…Wolf Princess.” The running water stopped at the words of ‘wolf princess.' The glass stain doors slide open.

“I thought I told you not to call me that. You know I’m not the wolf princess, that title only belongs to the Romanian pack’s heir’s and heir’s mate.” She said as she walked out of the bathroom in her birthday suit.

“Ah, yes, Fane Lupei and Jacquelyn Lupei," Angel said as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. "However, as I recall they are the Prince and Princess of their pack, whereas you are on your own. And don’t go pulling that whole bullshit card about you don’t act like a princess, because FYI my dear wolf princess, Jacquelyn Lupei was raised as a human and as such acts wilder than you do.” 

"Yes, well their more traditional than we were—they mate along with pure or half Lycans were as our pack was given the choice of choosing our partners within any race."

“Yes I am aware of that small little detail dear; I am a half-breed after all.” Amu gave a little chuckle.

"I suppose you are—though you can fool anyone. You act more pureblooded then I am," Angel rolled her eyes as a smile played on her lips. 

“Shut up and hurry up so you can at least eat something before your employees come over,” Angel said as she walked out of the room.

“Yeah, yeah.”

**Le Désir d’un Loup**

“How is it that you don’t get fat?” Angel said as she looked at all the plates Amu had left in the sink.

Amu laughed as she leaned against the counter and took a sip of her coffee. "You forget you eat twice as much as I do, so you shouldn't be talking actually." Angel pouted as she started to wash the pile of dishes that the two created.

“Whatever,” Amu giggled at the reply she got from her best friend and pack mate.

**-Ding dong-**

"That must be Rima, Utau, and Yaya," Amu said as she placed her coffee cup down. Angel washed her hands and dried them; she didn't turn to face Amu instead all she did was made her way towards the back door.

"I'll go for a run." Amu quietly watched her walk out.

“Okay be careful.”

“You wound me, my dear princess," Angel said in a mocking tone.

"Heh, you know what I meant," Amu said while Angel nodded with a puff of a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. I’ll be back later, I feel like wanting to kill something.”

“Happy hunting then,” Amu said as Angel walked out. She gave out a sigh as she saw the black-headed female walk out of the house.

"Well, I better let them in." She said as she started to make her way towards the front door. Just as Amu reach the door, she took in a deep breath and noticed that the girls were not the only ones visiting her house. There was one more with them; a scent that she did not recognize. Amu raised an eyebrow as she opened the door where she's greeted by two blonds, one brunette, and a mysterious bluenette.

"Welcome girl's, it's good to see you are looking well," Amu said as she placed a fake smile on her lips. "Though I am glad to see you here I have to ask who the young man is behind you and why is he here?"

"This is my brother Ikuto, he's a journalist, and he was wondering if he can get an interview with you. I tried to stop him from coming, I swear Amu, but he stowed away in our car.” Utau said as she was pleading with her eyes. Amu mentally sighs as she stared from the tall blond to the bluenette. She turned around and started to walk away allowing them to come in. Utau was about to freak out when Amu turned to walk away but was cut off when Amu spoke over her shoulder.

"Very well, I will interview as a favor to you, Utau, however," Amu turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder and gave a sharp stare at her three employees'. "Do not let this happen again, do you understand." Amu could not help it as she said those words her Alpha powers slipped out of her grasp; the four unwillingly dropped their gaze down and slightly bared their necks.

"Yes, Ms. Hinamori."

“You girls know where my atelier is; you know what you need if there is a problem do not hesitate to call me,” Amu said as she stood by the stairs. "Mr. Tsukiyomi, please follow me; bear with me at the moment my assistant is out for a run and won't be back for a while." The girls wasted no time to head upstairs and started to get to work. The young man, on the other hand, stood there in awe as he stared at the pinkette.

“Mr. Tsukiyomi,” she said once again snapping him back into reality.

“Yes?”

“Please do stop spacing out and follow me, I do have another interview later in the day.” She said as she started to walk away. Ikuto didn’t wait any longer and took a long strides to keep pace with her.

Amu led him to her study room –which mirrored an office. - When they entered, Amu walked a few steps away from the door as Ikuto walked entirely inside. "Please take a seat; do you wish for anything to drink or snacks?" She said as she waited for him to sit down. Ikuto was so taken aback at the beauty, such a room can hold. The wall that was opposite to the wall that held the door was entirely an entire window that faced gorgeous scenery the two other walks that kept bookshelves filled with fashion books and magazines, along with a few pictures. In front of the window wall was a black wood desk; on the counter where an iMac computer—latest model—, a small desk lamp neatly stack files and no more than five picture frames. Along one of the book, self-wall was a fireplace; with a painting hanging above it. It was a painting of a pack of wolves; below that painting were more picture frames of what seem to be family members. There were a couch and four chairs; two chairs facing the sofa, two chairs facing the desk. The whole room held a  theme of a forest—a style that matched the pinkette correctly.

“Ah…water is fine.” Amu nodded.

“Alright then, please take a seat I will be right back with your water.” She said as she walked out of the room. Ikuto took a seat as he keeps gawking at the chamber. It did not take Amu that long to come back with a pitch of water and two cups. She set the three items down on the small coffee table between the couch and the two chairs. Amu served Ikuto a glass and placed it in front of him.

“Thank you,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” Amu took a seat opposite of Ikuto; He was sitting on the couch whereas she was sitting on one of the chairs. “Now then, what brings you to my home, Mr. Tsukiyomi; what makes me so interesting to you that you had your sister beg for this interview and you stowing away in their car to come see me?”

“Your life,” he said. “Your life is what interests me; not only me Ms. Hinamori but your fan’s as well.” Amu raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you, so sure people are interested in my life?" She asked as she leans against the chair crossing her legs.

“There are countless very talented designers out there in this world; each with their own exciting life, but we all know about their lives. There over told, over and over again that we don't wish to hear about them as much. Whereas you, Ms. Hinamori it's different."

“How so?”

“There’s nothing about you, but only rumors in which you pay no mind to or try to stop.”

“Why should I stop them if there will be a new one made up by someone else, I see no point in killing one if a new one will just blossom after the old one has been weeded out,” she said as she moved a strand of her rose pink hair behind her ear. “However, I don’t see how my life has anything to do with this interview…if you can even consider this an interview…”

“Yes, I’m getting to that,” Ikuto said as he propped his elbows on his knees lean closer. "I have been calling your office trying to get in touch with you and begging my sister to get me a meeting with you for a while now, but I was never able to get through." 

“Not to be rude here Mr. Tsukiyomi, but please do stop beating around the bush and get straight to the point here.”

“I would like to ask for your permission on doing a ‘Total Coverage’ on you for my company.” Silences filled the room as soon as Ikuto finished his sentence. Amu sat up straight as she looked straight into Ikuto's indigo blue eyes. For a moment they wavered at her intense gaze, but they kept grounded. 

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsukiyomi, but I'm going to have to reject your request," as soon as she said that Ikuto's shoulders dropped slightly but not entirely.

"I don't want my life to be publicly out there for everyone to know about, this is why it's called a private life—yes I understand that my life is not private anymore now that I am a famous designer," she took a pause. “However, if I can prevent it, then I will.”

“Is that one of the reasons why you moved so out of the city?” He asked.

“Yes, that is one of the reasons why I moved out here,” The room fell silent again; Amu gave out a sigh as she decided to stand up. “If that is all then please do wait for the girls by the door. They should be finishing up in a few minutes.” Amu walked over towards her desk and grabbed a small card and handed it to Ikuto.

“Since you quite understood I would give you my card with my number and email. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tsukiyomi; if you could excuse me.”

**Le Désir d’un Loup**

Angel was just walking into the house; it’s been an hour since the three girls and the unexpected guest left, though Angel did not care. “Welcome back, how was your run?” Angel turned to face where the voice was coming from and saw Amu standing there with a bathrobe in hand; she gave her a soft smile as she took it from her.

“Thanks, it was enjoyable. How was your time with your workers?” She asked as they both walked towards the living room.

“It was…An unexpected visit…" The two she-wolves took a seat on one of the couches; Angel raised an eyebrow at how Amu worded the sentence.

“Oh, what happened?" She asked as she draped her arms over the back of the couch.

“Turns out the girls had a stow-away in their car, Utau's older brother stowed away in their vehicle to get a meeting with me."

“A meeting? What was his name again?”

“Tsukiyomi Ikuto.”

"Oh, him yeah he has been trying to schedule a meeting with you; I suppose he got it. What did he want anyway?"

“He wanted to do a ‘Total Coverage’ on me since there is nothing on me other about my life like other designers,” Angel listened to Amu as she stared up at the ceiling pondering on the whole idea. "What do you think Angie; this entire idea on the ‘Total Coverage.'"

“I don’t know Amu, I mean it would be nice to get your name out there more, and this could help the people understand you more…but our life's and theirs is completely different than ours. We cannot risk the fact of exposure to the human’s its pack law…” Amu gave out a heavy sigh as she dropped her head back allowing her eyes to stare at the ceiling.

“I know, I know; I denied his pitch, but more than likely he’s not going to stop on the whole idea you know. Right now, I’m thriving as the new upcoming designer the interviews are going to pile on even more.”

"You know that this lifestyle is not going to last long, that’s why your father asked you to take on two majors: one for yourself and the other one so that you wouldn’t bring attention to the pack once you take over as Alpha.” Amu tousled her hair in frustration as Angel was refreshing her memory of her future.

“Argh! Why is this life so hard!” Angel patted her lap to console her. "This would not be a problem if I wasn't born within the bloodline." 

“Why are you freaking out about this…” Silence fell between the two Amu didn’t dare to look Angel in the eyes. “Amu you didn’t!” Amu didn’t say anything.

“Are you fucken serious?! You gave him your contact info! Why would you do that?”

“I don't know, his scent was so mesmerizing I couldn't concentrate it was so hard to keep myself in control and, to not jump out of my seat to pounce on that poor man." Angel stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen only to come back with her laptop in her hands.

“What’s his name again,” she asked

“Tsukiyomi Ikuto…” Angel nodded and started to type. All you can hear in the room was –tap, tap, tap, tap-

“Tsukiyomi Ikuto, twenty-five years old; He graduated from Seiyo University Just a year ago and is now working with ‘Star-Cross’ Magazine…” Angel scrolled down and as she was scrolling down a picture of the young man. A soon as Angel saw the photo, she somewhat understood why Amu acted the way she did at the time.

_“Shit,”_ she thought. Angel glanced over at Amu and saw her eyes slightly glowing golden. “ _This human might be her mate,”_ Angel shook the thought out of the head as she close shut the laptop.

"Enough, nothing will be resolved if we simply wallow in this, you have a photo shoot and a meeting to get to within a few hours." Amu gave out a heavy sigh as she tried to calm herself down. When she felt her body relax she nodded and gave Angel a small smile.

"Alright, I'm good now."

“Great," Angel patted the pinkette's head as she stood up. "Let me take a quick shower, and we'll head out." Amu nodded as she watched Angel walk away. The young designer waited until she heard her best friend enter the bathroom and heard the running water. Any normal human would wait until the person was out of sight and hearing range, however, being a Lycan was a different story. A wolf's ears were much more sensitive to sound.

"Argh, why do I feel like my life just started going downhill from here," Amu said as she allowed her body to drop down onto the couch.


End file.
